Is this a Farewell?
by Hyuuzu
Summary: Wolfram membuka matanya dan menyipit untuk melihat siapa yang bertanya. Bagus. Pemimpin pasukan prajurit musuh berdiri di depannya. Wajahnya tidak jelas karena pandangan pemuda itu semakin mengabur. ## "Selamat tinggal, von Bielefeld. Sampai ketemu lagi di neraka." ## An 'Eternal' Side Story


Kyou Kara Maoh! (c) Tomo Takabayashi, tidak ada keuntungan pribadi yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hear me, all who make up the flame... obey this mazoku who defeated your original master! Heed my will, and obey_!"

"AAGH!"

Entah sudah ke berapa kali Wolfram von Bielefeld memandang miris musuhnya yang sudah terbakar oleh api. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Sesekali pedangnya dengan gesit menghindari serangan-serangan dari prajurit musuh yang lainnya. Mata hijaunya menatap ke sekeliling.

Semua prajuritnya juga sibuk beradu pedang dengan musuh masing-masing. Beberapa mayat bergelimpangan. Banyak mayat mengenakan seragam prajurit Shin Makoku atau seragam prajurit kerajaan aliansi. Wolfram menggelengkan kepalanya. _Gawat! Pasukan harus segera ditarik mundur!_

"Wolfram, awas!"

_Prang!_

"Conrart!"

Conrart Weller sudah berada di depan Wolfram dan menepis serangan-serangan musuh dengan pedangnya. Keadaannya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan Wolfram – penuh dengan keringat dan luka-luka. "Wolfram! Jangan lengah!"

Wolfram tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Conrart. "Pasukan harus segera ditarik mundur! Ini terlalu berbaha—"

_Prang!_

Wolfram menusuk jantung musuh yang berada di belakangnya setelah berhasil melemparkan pedang sang musuh. Namun sayangnya sang musuh berhasil meninggalkan luka garet yang dalam dan panjang di tangan kanan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Tangan kanannya melemah; menyebabkan pedangnya nyaris terjatuh dari tangannya. Wolfram mengernyit menahan sakit. "Ugh! Sial!"

"Kubilang jangan lengah, Wolfram!" teriak Conrart. "Sekali kau lengah, nyawamu bisa melayang!"

Lama-lama sang pangeran mazoku merasa kesal karena kondisi mereka yang terdesak. "Jangan ajari aku tentang itu, Conrart! Aku tahu!" katanya dan memindahkan pedangnya ke tangan kiri. Ia merasa tangan kanannya terlalu sakit untuk digunakan. Ia terus menahan serangan musuh dengan pedangnya; walau tidak bisa mengalahkan sebanyak tadi karena ia hanya menggunakan tangan kiri. "Tapi kita harus menarik pasukan sekarang! Kalau dilanjutkan, kita bisa kalah! Pasukan mereka seperti tidak ada habisnya dan—"

_Jleb._

"Wolfram!"

Wolfram mengernyit ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tajam dan panjang menembus bahunya. Ia melirik ke sana – sebuah panah telah menancap di sana. Ia merasa konsentrasinya sudah memburuk dan ini benar-benar tidak baik. Wolfram menariknya dengan paksa. "Argh!" teriaknya ketika benda tajam dan panjang itu berhasil lepas dari sana. Darah segar mengucur dari bahunya dan membasahi bajunya. Matanya memandangi tebing-tebing – tempat di mana sang pemanah dapat memanahkan panahan itu dari sana.

"Sial! Mereka memiliki pemanah tersembunyi!"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Conrart. Wolfram menggeleng dan membuang pikiran untuk menarik pasukan. Sudah terlalu mendesak. "Aku tidak apa-apa! Syukurlah panah tadi tidak mengenai jantungku... Pergilah dan bantu prajurit yang lain!"

"Baiklah! Tetap jaga dirimu!" Conrart berlari menjauhi Wolfram sambil terus mengelak dari serangan musuh, sesekali membunuh lawan yang mengincar nyawanya. Mata Wolfram terus mencari sang pemanah sambil terus menghindari serangan musuh. Sementara darah yang terus merembes dari tangan dan bahunya membasahi baju dan tanah di sekitarnya, namun tunangan sang Maou itu tidak terlalu menghiraukan semua luka yang cenderung parah itu.

_Ketemu!_ Katanya dalam hati ketika melihat sang pemanah sedang duduk di atas tebing sambil memegang panahan di tangannya. Wolfram mencoba berkonsentrasi. "_Hear me, all who make up the fla_—"

_DEG._

Wolfram jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya seakan hendak berhenti berdetak.

_A-ada apa ini?_

Sakit yang sangat semakin mendera dadanya setelah akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu.

_Tunggu. Pasti karena panah sialan itu! Sial!_

Wolfram mencoba berdiri walau dadanya –lebih tepatnya jantungnya- terasa sangat sakit. "_Hear me, all who make up the flame... obey this mazoku who defeated your original master! Heed my will, and obey_!"

_ROAR!_

Wolfram memandangi apinya yang berbentuk serigala mulai membakar pemanah itu. _Bagus. Dia tidak akan bisa memanah siapapun setelah aku._

"Uh!" Wolfram memejamkan mata sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Pedangnya terlepas dari pegangannya dan lagi-lagi dia jatuh terduduk. Sesekali dicobanya untuk membuka mata namun pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tangan dan kakinya terasa sangat lemas karena pengaruh racun yang mulai menyebar luas di tubuhnya.

"Tidak lagi sanggup bertahan, von Bielefeld?"

Wolfram membuka matanya dan menyipit untuk melihat siapa yang bertanya. Bagus. Pemimpin pasukan prajurit musuh berdiri di depannya. Wajahnya tidak jelas karena pandangan Wolfram semakin samar-samar. "Kalau begitu aku akan segera mengakhiri penderitaanmu, lalu membunuh pemimpin pasukanmu yang satunya."

Nafas pemuda berambut pirang itu terengah-engah karena menahan sakit. "Jangan ... sentuh kakakku ... kalau ... kau berani ... menyentuhnya ..."

"Bicara saja sudah tidak mampu, kau mau apa?" tanya orang itu sinis. Wolfram masih terengah-engah dan tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Jantungnya terasa sangat sakit, _maryoku_-nya juga sudah sangat lemah karena terlalu banyak menggunakannya untuk membakar pemanah tadi.

"Selamat tinggal, von Bielefeld. Sampai ketemu lagi di neraka."

Mata Wolfram semakin menyipit untuk melihat orang itu. Samar, terlihat olehnya orang itu sedang mengangkat pedangnya, siap untuk menebas Wolfram saat itu juga.

_Mati di sini... memalukan..._

_Tch__... Aku belum sempat mengatakan apapun pada Yuuri. Aku juga belum tahu apa Yuuri benar-benar tidak mencintaiku._

_Ini... terlalu cepat..._

"Mati kau!"

"Jangan sentuh dia!"

_Prang!_

Wolfram tidak dapat melihat apapun lagi. Matanya tidak dapat membuka sama sekali. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Jantungnya semakin lemah. Dia juga tidak dapat merasakan kehadiran _maryoku_-nya lagi. Namun dia masih dapat mendengar teriakan Conrart dan merasakan kehadiran Conrart di hadapannya. Sang pangeran _mazoku_ benar-benar jatuh terbaring di tanah yang sudah basah oleh darahnya sendiri.

"Uhuk."

Wolfram membuka matanya sedikit untuk melihat telapak tangannya yang digunakannya untuk menutup mulut saat dia batuk tadi.

Pandangannya nanar. Itu darah. Darah kehitaman yang sangat jelas. Wolfram mengepalkan tangannya sebelum akhirnya matanya benar-benar tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

_Yuuri ... Apakah ini ... selamat tinggal?_

.

.

.

.

.

Ditulis tanggal 16 Februari 2011. Eternal-nya sendiri di-_publish _tanggal 12 Desember 2009. _Such an old story-but I still remember how it feels when I write it back then_ :)

Sebenernya niat awalnya,_ side story_ ini ada kelanjutannya dan panjang, menceritakan keseluruhan sampai Wolfram benar-benar wafat, tapi saya sudah mandek banget, dan ga mungkin lagi untuk melanjutkannya. Jadi segini aja deh.

(Kalau masih ada yang baca sih ya haha orz)

**Hyuuzu 2014**


End file.
